A Dozen Roses or Three Peonies
by With the magic of fanfiction
Summary: She's never really cared much for roses, sure they're pretty, but theirs flowers much prettier out there. Travis has a girlfriend, and its not Katie. What happens when prom comes along, does Katie just wilt away as she watches the guy she loves fall for another girl? Will Travis be able to handle seeing his best frienemie in the arms of his rival? A bit Flangasty. AU. Complete.
1. Part I

Part I

I sighed as I looked across the cafeteria and saw Travis Stoll, the guy of my dreams, and Lily Cornwall, the bane of my existence. I was so sure that Travis was going to ask me out until he bumped into her. I remember the day that he asked her out like it was yesterday, its been nearly one month and the pain is nearly unbearable.

I'm not sure how long I was staring at them laugh and hold hands without a care in the world for until Nico tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey, Katie, stop doing that," he said and I turned around at once.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys," I said blushing apologetically.

There was a chorus of 'its cool's 'around my lunch table. I was eating with Reyna, Nico, Miranda, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and Will Solace. I guess you could say that everyone here is a mix of nerds and emos. Except for Miranda, Reyna and Hazel. Miranda's a cheerleader and she doesn't always sit with us. Reyna's student council president and Hazel's just an all around regular kind person.

Everyone here knew about my predicament, but the only one who could truly understand my feelings was Reyna. She went through the same thing with Jason Grace. I suppose Annabeth did to, but she got her guy in the end.

"He'll come around one day," Miranda said with fierce confidence. She doesn't like Lilly either because she's after her spot as co- captain.

Everyone at the table nodded. Most people were blinded by Lilies flawless skin and perfect silky, smooth, straight blonde hair. Very few people knew the truth about her ugly demeanor, and the people that do know are social rejects like us who don't matter and people who just don't care, like Drew. Travis is the most fooled by her little act. He doesn't see the cold glares she gives me, or the way that she trips me or pushes me whenever we cross paths. He didn't see the way she rubbed their relationship in my face tear streaked face. Either he doesn't see it, or he doesn't care.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was none other than Michael Kahale.

"Hello Katie," he said smiling brightly.

I nearly chocked on my apple slices. Michael Kahale was one of the most popular students at Goode High. He was a straight A student on the swim team, football team, debate team, cross country team, and the student council. He was every girls dream. We've talked, and hung out a few times, but his presence still unnerved me.

"H-hi?" I choked out.

"How are you doing this fine afternoon?" He asked smiling even wider.

"G-great," I said as my teeth began to chatter a bit. "How are you?

"I am feeling am-azing," he said showing of his white teethe as he ran a hand through his perfect blonde curls.

He was way to smart to want me to do his homework, so what could he have possibly wanted from me? Before I could ask someone else did for me.

"What do you want from her, Kahale?" Travis asked coldly coming between us.

I stood up and put a hand on Travis' shoulder. "It's okay Travis you can go back to you sl-" I started before clearing my throat a bit, "seat now."

Travis ignored me. He's hated Kahale ever since we started high school. He was on the cross country team, and Travis was on the track team, they never saw eye to eye about anything.

"What do I want from her? I don't think that's any of _your_ business, you're not her keeper." Michael said.

 _Thank you._ As much as I loved the fact that Travis always stood up for me and protected me from other guys, he couldn't keep doing this. This was one of the little things that he'd do that made me positive that he felt the same, but he doesn't. So this has to stop now.

"Of course its my business, keeper or not."

Michael laughed gesturing to Lily who was sitting was to close the one of the guys on the football team, twirling her hair around her finger. "I think that you should really go take care of your girlfriend."

Travis snarled at Michael and then he gave me a look that I couldn't really understand before walking back to where Lily was. I remember the first time this happened. Travis always thinks it's the guys, but Lily always through herself at someone when Travis pays me more attention.

Michael extended his hand to me and lead me out of the cafeteria. Once we were outside I apologised for Travis rude behavior. Michael said that that was normal for Travis.

"So what did you want?" I asked politely.

Michael raised his hand to his mouth and kissed it. I felt heat run into my cheeks like an avalanche. "Katie I know that we never got to talk and hang out that much because of Travis, but now that he has a girlfriend, he would have no good reason to object to us going to prom together. So what do you say, will you got to prom with me, Katie?" Then he pulled a single rose out from no where and gave it to me.

I didn't know what to say, well actually, I knew that I shouldn't say yes. Travis was my best friend and he'd be destroyed if I went out with Michael. But Travis also broke my heart, even if he doesn't know it.

"Look, it doesn't have to be a romantic date at all, we can go as friends if you'd like, but will you please go with me, Kate?" He pleaded.

I sighed. It wasn't like I was going to get a better offer from anyone else, prom was in _three_ days. "Yes Michael, I will go to the prom with you," I said.


	2. Part II

Part II

"What do you mean you're going to the prom with _Kahale_?" Travis asked me saying the name Kahale with pure disgust.

"I mean, I'm going to the prom with _Kahale_ ," I said in a nice calm tone.

"But Katie, why?" He asked in anguish. "Out of all of the guys you could have _possibly_ went to the prom with, why Kahale?"

"Why Kahale? Because he happens to be like the only guy who hasn't asked me out because they were convinced that no other girl would possibly go out with him!" I explained placing my hands on my hips.

Travis and I were currently arguing in my backyard. Travis came over as soon as he and Conner were finished football practice. I was happily gardening until he came over!

"How do you know that he didn't have the same reasoning?" Travis said and I laughed.

"Travis. He's _Michael Kahale_ he could literally have any girl that he wanted," I said slightly amused.

"And he chose you," he said in a low voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped at him, throwing off my dirt covered gloves, placing my hands on my hips.

"Look Katie," Travis said placing his hands on my shoulders, "be reasonable. If Kahale could have any girl in school… why would he chose you? unless he wanted to get at me?"

My eyes widened and my mouth hug open. I could feel the tears making their way into my eyes. "Travis Conrad Stoll, how dare you say something like that?!"

"Look, Katie, you need to calm down. I'm just stating simple facts, out of all the cheerleaders and a-" _SLAP!_

I'm sure the whole neighborhood could hear that. I turned around as I felt the tears starting to fall. Travis kept tugging at me and saying my name as I headed towards my back door. I cleared my throat and waited a second before opening my mouth. "Travis, just leave me alone," I said shrugging him off. "I don't want to speak to you now, I don't want to speak to you ever. Loose my number, don't approach me in the halls. Just stay out of my life," I said as I ran inside and tears started to fall down my face.

I wasn't able to keep the hurt out of my voice. I ran to my bedroom and made sure to lock my window and close my curtain because Travis' room was right across from mine. I threw myself on my bed and cried until I had no more tears left to cry. I hadn't cried this hard since Lily and Travis got together. He asked her out at his special spot in the woods, I was the only one who knew about that place aside from him. I cried even more when I thought of him and Lilly. I didn't speak to my family this night. When they came into my room I pretended to be asleep. Each time they came in I would hear them say something along the lines of "Sorry Trav, looks like she's sleeping." I didn't eat dinner that night, but that's okay because I have no appetite for it anyways. Eventually I did fall asleep, but it felt like I was only sleeping for a few minuets.

It was around 5:30 a.m. I tried to force myself to go back to bed, but I couldn't. In the end I just waited for my mom and step-mom to leave for work before I decided to go take a shower and take care of my other hygienic needs. I checked the time. 6:30. I didn't have to leave home until 7:45. I decided that I wasn't going to keep my hair in a braids like I normally did. I decided to unravel my braids since they got messy because I didn't wrap my hair last night. My hair ended up really wavy and I put it all up in one big high ponytail. I decided that since I had all this extra time, I'd put on some of Marisa's make up. But it turns out that all I know how to do is apply mascara, powder, eyeliner and lipstick. So that's all I ended up doing. I wasn't confident enough to where the lipstick though, so I wore lip-gloss.

I decided that I would put on my regular clothing. I wore light was skinny jeans, plain white blouse and my red converse. I debated on whether I should take off the friendship charm bracelet that Travis gave me a few years ago for my birthday. I didn't, even though I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I swear that I don't. I made myself a quick breakfast and left my house at 7:30. The last thing I needed was to run into Travis and Conner on my way to school after what happened yesterday.

"Katie!" Will exclaimed and he Nico, Thalia, and Hazel came running to me. "We all tried to contact you last night and you never got back to us."

I cursed under my breath. My phones probably dead, I forgot to charge it. I'm not one of those teenagers that just plays on their phone all day, so I forgot to charge it after everything that happened last night.

"By the way, what happened to you?" Nico asked taking in my appearance.

"OH NO!" Thalia exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "Did Miranda do this to you? Don't worry I've been there as well."

I laughed. "Thalia, Miranda didn't do anything to me, I did this to myself."

"Why?!" She said as she pulled away and gave me a horrified look.

I shrugged like it was no big deal, because it really wasn't. "I had a lot of time on my hands this morning."

"Why didn't you just garden like you usually do?" Hazel asked.

I smiled at her. "I'll tell you guys when everyone's here."

Soon enough, the whole gang was here. Except for Miranda, I'd have to tell her about this later. Everyone asked about my make up ad gave them all the same answer.

"So will you tell us why you didn't just garden now?" Nico asked impatiently.

I told them my story and they all went silent. I knew that some of the were considering what Travis said.

"He could be right, Katie," Thalia said sincerely rubbing her chin.

"But he could be wrong, said Annabeth, "Michael has been trying to talk to Katie since we were freshmen."

"I mean, he even said that they could go as friends," Hazel said.

"I'm pretty sure that Travis only hates Michael _because_ he tried talking to Katie when we were freshmen," Reyna stated confidently and almost everyone agreed with her.

I shook my head. _That was crazy talk._ "Whatever you guys say, we're going to be late for class, lets go."

As we walked by Travis little group I felt his eyes on me. "Kati-" he started but I cut him off.

"Give it a rest Travis," I said silencing him before walking into the building.


	3. Part III

Part III

It was lunch time and Miranda and I were chatting as we made our way to our usual table.

"Hey Katie!" I turned my head and saw Michael running towards us. "Hi Mir"

Miranda waved at him smiling a bit.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us, you could join us to Miranda, he said smiling at her.

Miranda was going to sit with her popular friends today but a silently begged her to stay with me with my eyes. "Yeah sure," she said.

When we sat down I quickly Thalia saying that I'd be sitting with Michael today and she told me that she had eyes.

"Hey look different today," he said as he observed me.

"Oh thanks," I said blushing a bit.

"Who says I meant different in a good way?" He asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes at his statement as he snickered. "I'm going to take it as a compliment, even if it isn't."

Michaels friends were calmer and had more intelligible conversations than Travis and his friends. Travis usually sat with Conner, Leo, Percy, Beckondorf, Jason, Frank, Chris, Clarisse, and the popular cheerleaders (Drew, Silena, Piper, Lily, and Miranda.) Drew and Lily mostly gossiped and mocked others. The guys would make jokes and Clarisse would always make sure that all the boys kept their eyes off Silena.

They made me feel welcome and included, but I couldn't say that I preferred them to the other guys. They were my friends as well, except for Lilly and Drew. I caught Travis giving me pleading looks every once in a while, but I tried not to look over there because him and Lily seemed to be extra close today. Travis seemed a bit off today from what I was able to catch of him, not that I cared.

When lunch ended Michael held all of my books and walked me to class like Travis used before Lily came along.

"So, what colour is your dress?" Michael asked curiously?

I stopped in my tracks. "Uhhh…" I started to say.

"You don't have a dress yet," Michael said as his eyes nearly popped out of his socket.

"No…" I said.

I didn't really intend on going to prom, and if I did decide to actually go, I would've just thrown on something from my closet. I had no one to impress.

"Well, you should _probably_ get one. Soon," he said.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," I said as I slipped into calculus. I was going to have to go to the mall tonight. Great. Well, I guess I should tell Miranda. She loves to go to the mall.

"Hey Katie, Katie, wait up," I heard Travis calling after me as I quickly tried to exit the building.

"Katie please, just listen for a minute," I wanted to tell him to stop making a scene, but I didn't.

He kept calling after me as I swiftly made my way through the crowd and exited the building, running to Miranda's car.

"Drive Mir," I told her as I dragged her away from the guy that she was flirting with.

"What's the rush Kates?" She asked pulling some of her long straight hair from her eyes.

"Travis." I said.

"OH, Travis. He must be angry about you going to prom with Kahale," she said.

I told her what happened last night and her mouth was wide open and she had to slap a hand on it.

"Omg, Omg, Omg! My OTP is finally sailing! Yes!" Miranda exclaimed.

I groaned at put my arms in my hands. "Mir, enough about this 'Tratie' nonsense, I'm going to get a head ache."

"Katie, OMG, the only reason that he doesn't want you to go out with Kahale is because he _loves_ you. OMG! I'm so happy for you! Now I don't have to watch him frolic after Lily-" I stopped Miranda in the middle of her little episode.

"Mir, Travis still likes Lily, the only reason he doesn't want me to go out with him is because Kahale's his enemy," I said trying to explain it to her.

Couldn't she see that he obviously didn't care about me like that? Couldn't she tell that she was hurting me?

"No Katie, you don't underst-" she started but I cut her off.

"Miranda, I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said.

I couldn't talk about this anymore.

"One day you'll understand Katie," she said as she pulled up to the mall and found a parking spot.

"Can I borrow your phone for a moment?" I asked and Miranda handed me her cell phone. I dialed my dads number and he picked up.

I explained to him that I has to buy my dress today and asked if I could use my credit card. He gave me permission, but told me not to wait so long to buy a dress for a big event again.

"Was it a yes," Miranda asked and I nodded my head. "Lets go shopinggg," Mirada said.

"Oh my goodness," Miranda huffed. "Why are you so darn picky. We've been here nearly _four hours,_ just choose a dress that we can both agree on, then we can go _home_."

"If you haven't noticed, that isn't an easy task," I replied from inside the change room.

"Woah," I gasped as I looked inside the mirror. I don't care if Miranda doesn't like this dress, I'm walking out of this store with it in my arms. The top half of the dress was rhinestone studded and from about hip down it was a beautiful cream colour. I was in love. "Mir, I think we found our dress," I said excitedly.

I stepped out of the change room and Miranda gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "Katie," she said chocking a bit as she gave me a hug.

"This is the one, you have to buy it." Miranda said.

"I know."

After we purchased the dress we got some shoes and earrings to match the gown. Miranda just dropped me off at my house.

"Hey Katie," my step mom said. "Want to show me the dress you bought?" she said her eyes going wide.

 _She_ clearly wanted to see my dress.

"Nah," I said walking by her to go to my room to put my dress away, "you'll see it tomorrow night.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Prom was tonight and I was actually pretty excited. The dress I bought was _awesome_ and Marissa is going to do my hair and make-up for me. I'm not going to let my feelings for Travis ruin this night for me. Michael is a great guy, and has going to be blown away by my dress.

As soon as I stepped onto campus everyone was staring at me. That's strange. I was wearing my regular school attire. Jeans and a tee shirt with a print of a person hugging a tree. I kept my hair in its ponytail, but I didn't bother with the make up today. I tried to ignore all of the staring as I entered the building.

Immediately someone grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into the wash room. It was Lily.

"What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to hear her brag about how _amazing_ her relationship with Travis was.

"What I wasn't is for _my boyfriend, Travis Stoll_ , to not get into stupid fights over dumb tramps like you," she said giving me a push. "If you think that you can make Travis jealous by going to the prom with Michael Kahale, then your wrong. He has me, so why would he ever want you. Don't you remember how star- struck he was when he met me? He was _so_ happy to have finally met a girl who didn't dress like she's in the 3rd grade," she said laughing.

"I have to get to class," I said shoving past her. "And for the record, Travis has got in a total of 15 fights over me, 16 including the one you just mentioned, and last time I checked he's got in _zero_ fights over you, even though you drape your self over his friend's every time he turns his back."

Then I walked out of the there and didn't look back. That felt good. I never stand up to Lily, but I have nothing to lose anymore, Travis and I aren't friends.

Travis has stood up for me since I was about six years old, according to him, he and Conner were the only ones allowed to pick one me. Sometimes, he actually wouldn't let Conner pick on me. Only about five of the fights have been physical, which was why I was so shocked when I saw Michael Kahale with a huge bruise on his cheek. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Michael, what happened?!" I asked as I touched his cheek and he flinched away. "Did Travis do this to you?"

"It was just a small price to pay for our forbidden love," he said winking at me.

"This is not funny" I freaked. "He took it too far this time!"

"Katie, just calm down," Michael said and I nodded. "Don't rush over to Travis, I'm not telling you what to do, but you probably shouldn't talk to him. His possessiveness is ridiculous."

I wanted nothing more than to just go over to Travis and scold him, but Michael was right. I shouldn't talk to him.

Travis tried talking to me all day, but I just ignored him. There was no way I was going to speak to him after the stunt he pulled. Michael and I ate lunch off of campus. It was now time to go home. I was walking down the halls when I was yet again pulled into a room. This time it was by none other than Travis Stoll.

"Let me go Travis! I need to get ready!" I said as I tried to wriggle out of the grasp he had on my shoulders.

"No, Katie. I'm not letting you go until you listen to me," he said trying to calm me down. I didn't want to be tamed, I just wanted to get away from him.

"I don't care about what you have to say. Haven't you said enough?!" I snapped at him.

"Look, I know you're mad, and I know that you're hurt. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have. Look, I wasn't trying to offend you the other night, but seriously Katie… don't be so naïve, he really is trying to get at me-"

"Travis, get away from me!" I said as I struggled against him.

"No, Katie wait!" Travis said trying to get me to stay and listen to the rest of his conspiracy theory.

"Let go or I'll scream rape." I threatened.

He reluctantly let go of one shoulder, but left his hand on the other. "Look Katie," he said and I looked into his eyes, really looked, and saw all the hurt and pain. "We've known each other since we were six years old. Do you really think that I would make something like this up? I know that I lie often, but I don't lie to you. I do aim to hurt you at times, but I thought that you knew that I'd never try to hurt you like this. I wont bother you after this, but please, just think about what I said."

He kissed the corner of my mouth and left me in the dimly lit room wide eyed and confused. I replayed everything that's been going on these past few days the whole way home, and by the time I had finished I felt like a complete idiot. I let my jealousy and anger at Travis for choosing Lily over me blind me from doing what was right. Travis was right, why would any guy want me when theres plenty of girls like Lily around?


	5. Part V

Part V

I couldn't lie, I looked beautiful. My hair was in a curly udo and Marissa had done my makeup perfectly. We went with crème eye shadow to match my dress, nude pink lips, blush (even though it didn't show well on me) and some concealer. My brown eyes shown brightly and looked larger than usual, my lips looked fuller than usual. While I was admiring Marissa's work the door bell rang. I slipped on my heels and cautiously made my way downstairs, prepared to question Michael but was shocked with what I saw.

Not only was Michael in my foyer waiting, but so was Travis Stoll. I was shocked to say the least.

My dad had left the room and so had Marissa before giving me a thumbs up and mothing the words 'Team Travis.' Normally, I would have laughed and brushed it off. But I wasn't even smiling now.

I felt my heart pounding as I made my way towards both of the boys. They both had on crème ties. I wonder who told Travis my tie colour. Cough, cough, Miranda…

Bothe of them seemed to be tongue tied as their jaws slacked, Travis tried to recover first. "Adubdda, Katieee, you look so pretty, I mean nice, I mean stun-"

"Katie you look gorgeous," Michael said smiling. "Why don't you tell Travis to leave us alone so that we can have a nice night."

"Why don't you tell me the truth about why you asked me to prom," I said narrowing my eyes dangerously at him.

"What do you mean? I asked you to prom because I like you," he said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do. Not. Lie to me," I said. If there's anything I'm good at aside from gardening, it's telling if people are lying or hiding the truth.

"Okay, Okay, so there was this little bet that me and my friends made. But I do actually like you," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And tell Katie what the bet was exactly," Travis said dangerously.

"The bet was to take Katie to prom," Michael said.

"And," Travis pressed getting really angry.

"And nothing," Michael said getting angry as well, turning a bit red. "Look Katie, I bought you a dozen roses, and Travis only bought you three of these random flowers." I hadn't even noticed the flowers before. "I clearly put more thought into all of this then he did. I mean everyone knows that you get a girl roses."

"Yes, you are supposed to get most girls roses," Travis said smirking, "but not Katie. She _hates_ roses, she thinks that they're _un-original._ "

"I-I never knew that," Michael said.

"Well I did," Travis said stepping closer. "I know everything about Katie, which is why we'd be better together."

"You had your chance Stoll, you had _multiple_ chances, but you just let her go. You led her on, then at the last moment, you chose Lily over her," Michael said. "So go back to Lily, it's my turn to learn about her."

Travis' jaw clenched, but before he could say anything, Michael turned to me. "Katie, would you really rather have three of those instead of this expensive bouquet I bought for you?"

"Yes," I said. "Those flowers are called peonies, and they happen to be some of my favourites."

"But he only brought you three, he could have got you way more than _three,_ " Michael said with distaste.

"I got three to signify each year that I've liked you," Travis said looking at me.

I felt my heart stop when Travis said those words. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me. _Three years?! There is_ _no way_ _that he could've liked me for_ _three whole years_ _._ The floor was suddenly becoming very interesting. It was like I wanted to stare back at his intense gaze, but was to shy two. I haven't been this shy around him since we first met.

Michael laughed harshly. "You don't like her. You never liked her. You just don't want to see her with anyone that isn't you."

"That is true," Travis said. "I don't want see her with anyone else, but I do like her, a lot."

There goes my heart again.

"Then why'd you go out with Lily? What's happened to Lily?" Michael questioned.

My eyes flew back and forth between the two. I had a feeling that Marisa was sitting in the kitchen eating popcorn watching us feud. I'm not one for drama but even I can admit that this is great. If Travis liked me all this time, why _did_ he go out with Lily?

"That is none of your business!" Travis snapped. "She's not important! What's important is that you tell Katie what the rest of your dare is!"

"There is no rest of the dare!" Michael exclaimed.

I swear I saw Travis' eyes turned red as a flash of pure hatred ran through them. He looked like he was going to lunge at Michael, but I held him back before he could.

"Travis, just calm down," I said trying to make him be reasonable.

"No Katie!" Travis said angrily. "The other half of his bet was for him to sleep with you!"

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped and I could feel something pooling in my stomach. I felt so disgusted with myself. I felt like an even bigger fool that before, for not believing Travis. I thought that Michael was a good guy, how did I allow myself to be so naïve?

"Look Katie-," Michael started but I cut him off.

"Is this true Michael?" I asked hoping for my sake that it wasn't true.

"Yes, its true," he said in a sincere-ish tone.

"All of it?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Yes, all of it," Michael said and I couldn't stop the hurt that seeped into my eyes. "The only reason I was trying to talk to you all of these years _was_ to get on Travis' nerves. When Drew and Lily came up to me with this bet, how could I say no. I knew that you'd be vulnerable enough to go to Prom with me, and there's no doubt in my mind that you would've slept with me as well if Travis hadn't told you about the dare."

The only thing Michael sounded apologetic for was the fact that Travis foiled his little rouse. Of course this was all Lily and Drew's doing. I let go of Travis and slapped Michael ten times harder than I slapped Travis.

"I would _not_ have slept with you, pompous jerk," I said angrily. No matter how upset about Travis I was, there's no way I would have slept with someone to forget about my problems for few hours. Not even after Travis and Lily's wedding.

Michael laughed hollowly. "I'm sure you wouldn't have," he said sarcastically.

"Just get out," I said not wanting to argue anymore.

Michael left and everything went all silent between Travis and I. I cleared my throat to catch Travis' attention.

"Do you want to step outside with me for a moment?" I asked him. He nodded and followed my out the door.

I wanted to go outside because I really didn't want dad and Marissa to over hear this.

"Look Travis, I'm really sorry for being naïve and not believing you," I said. "I-I just wanted to believe that there was someone who was genuinely interested in me and I was envious of you and Lily so I guess I wanted go out with Michael especially because I new that you didn't like her as much as I didn't like Lily."

"Katie," Travis said looking at me intensely, "if Lily bothered you so much then why didn't you ever say something."

"I never said anything because I thought that you'd just discard what I said and I'd lose you for good," I said as I felt my throat get tighter.

Travis came foreword and gave me a huge hug. "You could never loose me. I would have listened to you, I promise. Katie, you know that you've always came first, and even if I didn't like you, I still would have listened. There's no way that some girl that I just met could replace you, Katie- Kat. I'm sorry that I didn't see what I was doing to you. I never thought that it was possible for you too like me."

"If you liked me, why did you go out with Lily?" I asked quietly slightly fearing the answer.

Travis sighed heavily. "I went out with Lily because I was blinded by her looks and I believed that the side she showed me was her true side. I thought that Lily was perfect. I didn't realize how much I actually liked you until I found out that you were going to Prom with Kahale. I thought it was just 'a little crush'."

"Travis," I said sighing. "Who has 'a little crush' on someone for a three whole years?"

"I guess you could say that I'm a bit of an idiot," Travis said.

"I would say that you are a _big_ idiot," I said and Travis laughed.

"I've missed you Katie," Travis said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since Lily and I started dating we've barley spent any time together," he said.

"I know," I replied. I started to let go of Travis and he tightened his grip on me. "We should go back inside. Marissa wants pictures."

"Okay," was all Travis said before he put his lips on mine.


End file.
